ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Coco (Toriko)
How Coco joined the Tourney Coco (ココ) is the "Gentleman" of the "Four Heavenly Kings" (四天王 Shitennou) and is good friends with Toriko, with whom he was raised with and trained with. While Toriko mostly relies on his brute strength, Coco prefers using stealthy techniques and cunning strategy to subdue aggressors. He is also strong defensively; he is immune to five hundred different kinds of poison. Coco is also a world-famous Fortune Teller whose fortune-telling abilities have made him extremely popular with women and results in him being mobbed by customers when he is in public. He, and the other Four Heavenly Kings, were trained by Ichiryu, the President of the IGO. A month fter cooking the Meteor Garlic, Coco receives word of an invasion from space being led by Recoome. How to unlock *Complete Classic-Adventure with the following: Mazinger Z, Kinnikuman, Hitomi, Kenshiro, Ryo Saeba, Pegasus Seiya, Jonathan, Young Joseph, Jotaro, Hanamichi and Luffy. *Play 2800 matches For both methods, you must fight Coco at Toriko's Sweet House. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 935 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Coco, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the poisonous Gentleman of the Four Heavenly Kings, Coco!" He will be seen left of Medaka, right of Magellan, below Volf and above Mister Khamen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Coco holds his left fist out. After the announcer calls his name Coco gathers poison and splashes it as the camera zooms saying "This time I'll be the one cooking you... using poison as the spice." Special Moves Poiosn Cannon (Neutral) Coco gathers a ball of lethal poison around his fist and fires it as his opponent. Poison Rifle (Side) Coco fires minuscule amounts of poison from his fingertips Poison Sword (Up) Coco jumps into the air slashing with a sword made of poison. Poison Bow (Down) Coco uses a bow and arrow made of poison to fire a shot that poisons for ten seconds. Machine Gun Poison (Hyper Smash) Coco fires small bullets of highly corrosive poison at a very rapid rate from the fingertips of his left arm. Hell Poison (Final Smash) Coco creates a vast amount of toxic gas around him like volcanic gas. If struck, the opponent coughs rapidly then a devastating explosion happens and the opponent is destroyed, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Coco turns his skin purple and says "Right now, I'm a fortuen teller. Nothing more." #Coco swings his poison sword four times, then fires Poison shots and says "As you see, I'm clearly enjoying the view." #Coco forms a poison spear and says "Just go back for the time being, before my poison infects you." On-Screen Appearance Poison clears away to reveal Coco who says "I guess my prediction was right. I'll be visited by a pain in the neck." Trivia *Coco's rival is the human-like member of the Ginyu Force, Recoome and his second rival is the DNA Pokemon, Deoxys. *Coco shares his English voice actor with Sharpedo and Kishward. *Coco shares his Japanese voice actor with Twelve, Dragon Shiryu, Regirock, Kiyo Takamine of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell pair, Sasori, Takashi Kamiyama, Zombieman, Draygon, Cloud Strife, Lei-Fei and Izuru Kira. *Coco shares his German voice actor with Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Maj. Moxley Sorrel, Gy.Sgt. John Basilone, Shido Fuyuki, Black Panther, Gastrodon, Steve Fox, Pegasus Koga, Chrysaor Krishna, Gama, Beastman, Kars, Tim Jamal, Machamp, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau in all his Mobile Suits) and Shadow. *Coco shares his Arabic voice actor with Splash Warfly, Millennium Star, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Sephiroth, Itachi Uchiha, Igos du Ikana, Hurt Plant, Golbat, Hakuoro, Bui, the Yellow Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Garo Master, Saitama, Arslan, Lei-Fei and Howzer. *Coco shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Deng Ai, Sol Badguy, Zuo Ci, Mixer Taitei, Milo X2, Shirokohryu, Hydreigon's middle head, Numbuh IV, Sawk, Gilbert, Electrode, Johann Faust XIII, End Boss, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Abomasnow, Rock Howard and Tarrlok. Category:Toriko characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes